Mission Cancelled
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: She was eighteen and ready to take on the world. He was nineteen and bored as Hades. They met in a bar. One-shot Selpher


_**Mission Cancelled**_

She was eighteen and ready to take on the world. Her hair was flipped up, green eyes sparkling with obvious excitement, yellow sundress on, brown boots checked, nunchaku ready to go... Everything was A-Okay ready! Except for one thing...

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, Selphie, but this mission has been changed."

The petite young woman looked at Headmaster Cid with granny apple green eyes full of anger. "But, Headmaster, you said that-"

"I know what I said, Selphie, but Squall and Quistis are going to be going on the mission instead." He noticed that her shoulders slumped and he sighed audibly. "Listen, Selphie, I don't think that you would have liked the mission, anyway. It was toward Esthar to protect the new mayor of Deling. You would have been bored to tears."

She smiled cheerfully at the man. "It's okay... I mean, it's not like ALL of my friends are out on missions!"

He caught the sarcasm and noted to himself to never irritate the usually happy girl. "Irvine and Zell will be back next week, Selphie. And Rinoa is supposed to return to the Garden in a few weeks to visit, right?" She did not look thrilled that she would still have to wait around for a week. "Would you rather take some time off to visit Trabia?"

"They've finished rebuilding and all of my old friends are on missions," she replied dully. "Not to mention the fact that you'll **_never_** put me on a mission because you don't think I'm capable of handling it! Headmaster, I'm going to go into Balamb and... Oh, I dunno!" She turned and walked from his office without saluting, being dismissed, or remembering to grab her nunchaku. Obviously, she returned hurriedly and grabbed her Strange Vision before leaving quickly. How humiliating...

So, Selphie Tilmitt was eighteen and bored as Hades (You have to think that Hades is pretty darn boring with all those dead people). Her hair was up in an un-stylish ponytail, green eyes glazed over as she made her way to the parking lot, wearing a lot of black, black boots to match the outfit, nunchaku strapped unfashionably across her back... Everything sucked.

Sighing, she looked over the Garden's vehicles. "Eenie, meenie, miney, moe..." She raised an eyebrow at the tarp-covered lump. Shrugging, she walked over and removed the tarp, only to see Squall's favorite vehicle... The Esthar model FFAC-7... a motorcycle to be reckoned with. She loved motorcycles. The simple fact that this one was a shiny, metallic black only added to her awe.

"Definitely this one," she said aloud to herself.

* * *

He was ninteen - soon to be twenty - and ready to kill the next person who walked into the top part of the bar and pissed him off. His hair was as un-stylishly messy as ever, acidic green eyes glaring at his drink, trench coat draped across the bar of his chair, feet firmly planted on the floor, Hyperion at his side. Life sucked.

If not for the fact that Raijin and Fujin were out on their seperate dates - he was kind of mifed that they had significant others and he was alone - then he would be travelling around still. But he could never break up his posse. He loved them like siblings... Or so Raijin said. Truthfully, Seifer was growing weary of Raijin's constant babbling and Fujin's weird-ass way of talking. Since the whole Ultimecia thing, they just weren't as close. Not that he could blame them. He threatened to kill them on numerous occasions.

The soft thudding of boots on the wooden stairs made him look over. That was his first mistake. His second mistake was that he surveyed the young woman. His jaw would have dropped if not for the fact that he had to save his pride. She was short, but well-toned. Her outfit consisted of black jeans, a studded belt, a black tank top and a pink denim sleeveless jacket with a flaming cross on the back. Her red auburn tresses were pulled into a hasty ponytail, leaving only a few wisps of hair to frame her face. If not for the nunchaku strapped to her back, Seifer would not have recognized her.

"Messenger girl?"

That was his fatal mistake. The one that cost him everything, though he did not know it yet.

She looked over at him, emerald eyes full of suspicion until she recognized him. "Sei?" They stared at each other for minute before she walked over to him, flat-soled boots thudding ever-so gently on the floor. "Wow, didn't expect to see you here!"

"Same could be said for you," he countered, indicating at the bar. "Why are you wearing that? Is it Halloween already?" He sniggered, but she merely glared at him.

"Go to Hell," she said calmly, turning to walk away.

"Hey, hey! I was joking, Selphie! Siddown!" She looked at him for a moment before obliging. "You gonna explain why you're wearing _un-happy_ colors and your hair's not done? Or am I gonna hafta buy you a few drinks first?"

A sparkle appeared in her eyes. "Definitely gonna hafta buy me a few drinks first," she replied.

* * *

Fin

RayZ: Sorry it ended so suddenly, but I was bored. Hope you liked it. And I REALLY hope there wasn't too much OOC-ness for you. My first FF8 fan fic. BE NICE!


End file.
